


Keeping Count

by triste



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai decides to play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Count

Title: Keeping Count  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Tsubasa Chronicle  
Pairing: Fai/Kurogane  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

The evening had been a fairly quiet one. Kurogane had been reading a copy of Maganyan magazine while Fai had been darning his cloak in front of the fire. The silence they shared was a comfortable one, and Kurogane far preferred the Fai sitting beside him now to the one who would have previously filled the air with mindless chatter. There were certain benefits to resolving all the issues and tension that had kept them apart before, but there were also downsides, one of them being that, rather than choosing to run away as he used to do, Fai would actually speak his mind. Kurogane always knew when Fai was about to do this. It was why he made sure to take notice once Fai had finished his task, putting away his needle and thread before folding Kurogane's cloak up neatly and placing it on the arm of the sofa they were sharing.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Fai smoothed down the legs of his pants before folding his hands in his lap, then he closed his magazine. Whatever Fai was about to say would obviously be of importance, and Kurogane knew from past experience that if he did not listen and respond appropriately, violence would inevitably follow.

For a moment, the only sound in the room was the crackling of the fire. Kurogane waited. Fai finally spoke.

"Let's play a game, Kuro-sama."

It wasn't the kind of conversation opener Kurogane had been expecting, but Fai's solemn expression warned him against making such responses as "what the hell?" and "are you being stupid again?" so instead he opted for caution.

"What kind of game?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing too complicated. All I'm going to do is say a number. All you have to do is tell me the significance behind it."

Kurogane was feeling very wary indeed by this point, but he nodded anyway. "Okay, let's hear it."

"Twenty-seven," Fai said, his voice clear and concise. "What does that mean to you?"

Kurogane's mind went to work. It wasn't his age, nor was it Fai's. It also wasn't the combined ages of Syaoran and Sakura. It wasn't the number of worlds they'd travelled to. It wasn't even the number of feathers they'd retrieved during their journey.

Something suddenly occurred to him.

"Wait, if this is what I think it is, the number can't be twenty-seven. It's got to be thirty-four."

Fai's expression didn't change, but his tone certainly did. It was the 'I'm right, you're wrong, don't talk back' one that Kurogane had been hearing quite regularly as of late. "No, it's definitely twenty-seven. I'm curious, though. What makes you say thirty-four?"

"Because it's the number of times that you've hit me," Kurogane answered promptly. "What's the meaning behind twenty-seven?"

"It's the number of times that we've kissed," said Fai, his reply equally swift and certain.

"Oh," said Kurogane, but he quickly went from surprise to embarrassment. "Hey, don't keep count of things like that!"

"I could say the same to you. Keeping count of kisses is one thing, but keeping count of blows to the head? Kuro-tan, are you a masochist?"

"You must be joking. I only keep track to remind myself of how many punches I owe you. Aren't I always threatening to beat you up?"

"Not that you actually do. I've been hitting you since we were in Clow Kingdom, but you've never hit me back yet."

Kurogane couldn't deny it, so instead he simply sulked. That was what Fai called it anyway. Fai also claimed that, despite his intelligence, he could still be childish and immature when it suited him. Kurogane disagreed with this but he didn't dare say that out loud, otherwise the number of punches he'd received would increase by one more.

Fortunately for Kurogane's head, but not for his rapidly souring mood, Fai was smiling in genuine amusement. His true smiles were rare and much better than the fake ones of old, but Kurogane wasn't about to start appreciating them, not when he was being laughed at.

"All right," said Fai, settling back against the sofa and regarding Kurogane with a keen interest, "rather than a game, let's have a test. If you really have been keeping count of the number of punches I've dealt out, as you claim to, then when was the last time I hit you?"

"That's easy," Kurogane grunted. "It was three days ago. You were mad because I hadn't been taking care of my arm properly and that was why it's been hurting again lately. You also said - and I quote - 'you keep your beloved Ginryuu in perfect condition but you won't look after that arm like you should'. Then you smacked me and took care of it yourself."

"So I did," Fai agreed. "That you remember in vivid detail is proof of how effective those punches are. It's very satisfying to know."

Kurogane scowled. "In that case, when was the last time we kissed? Let's see if you can remember in vivid detail."

"Please don't insult me. My fist would have to make connection with your face if you insist on continuing along such lines." Fai cleared his throat. "But fine, if you really must know, the last time we kissed was the day before yesterday, just after we'd finished washing the dishes. You were annoyed because I'd flicked soap suds onto your nose, so I gave you a kiss to make up for it."

Now that Fai mentioned it, Kurogane did find himself recalling the incident. "Yeah, I guess that did happen. At least you weren't flicking soap suds into my eyes."

"I'm not that cruel," said Fai. "If I had my way, the total number of kisses we've shared would also be double, or even triple, but I have to take things slowly. You would get spooked and avoid me if I didn't."

"Don't talk about me like I'm some kind of horse," Kurogane warned. "And anyway, there's no need to rush."

"I know. After all, Kuro-pon's first time needs to be special."

"Don't you mean *our* first time?"

"No, I mean your first time. I heard about it from Tomoyo-hime, how virginal you are."

"That's what happens when you grow up in a castle full of lunatic lesbians. There's no better way to kill your interest in sex before it can even start to manifest. There's a reason why they worship the moon, you know. It has a strange and mysterious influence on all women, especially the ones where I come from."

"It's not just your sex drive. You were also rather busy killing off your country's population back then, or so I've been told. No wonder you never had the chance to form anything other than platonic relationships." Fai patted Kurogane on the shoulder indulgently. "You're right, there is no rush. If we are going to have sex, then it has to be done right. You're not nearly as tense as you used to be, but it still takes a lot to make you more relaxed. That's why planning, preparation and foreplay are so vital. Think of it as one of those vehicles we drove in Piffle World. It won't work properly if you don't give it the necessary care and attention."

Kurogane narrowed his eyes. "Now you're comparing me to a car?"

"That's right, and mommy is going to ride you someday. But a car is a good comparison. If you want it to run, you have to fill it with gas. That involves putting a nozzle inside the tank. It's the same with that electricity business. If you want energy, you have to put a plug into a socket. Preparation for sex involves the insertion of fingers into-"

"Yes, yes, I get the idea, now shut up."

Surprisingly, Fai did, and silence fell once again over the occupants of the room. Kurogane turned his gaze to the fireplace.

"Why do we only ever talk about this stuff? We don't bring up the past anymore and we never talk about the future."

"That's because," Fai said, softly, catching Kurogane's chin and turning him so they were sitting face to face, "only the present is what really matters. We're here now, together. We exist together. Isn't that enough?"

Fai had a point, Kurogane conceded, closing his eyes and the remaining distance between their lips as twenty-seven became twenty-eight.

 

End.


End file.
